familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canandaigua (city), New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 12.5 |area_land_km2 = 11.9 |area_water_km2 = 0.6 |area_total_sq_mi = 4.8 |area_land_sq_mi = 4.6 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.2 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 10,545 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 240 |elevation_ft = 787 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 42 |latm = 53 |lats = 10 |latNS = N |longd = 77 |longm = 16 |longs = 54 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 14424-14425 |area_code = 585 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-12144 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0945739 |website = |footnotes = }} Canandaigua (Utaʼnaráhkhwaʼ'Rudes, B. ''Tuscarora English Dictionary Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 1999 in Tuscarora) is a United States city that serves as the county seat of Ontario County, New York. The population was 10,545 at the 2010 census. The name Canandaigua is derived from the Seneca name spelled variously Kanandarque, Ganondagan, Ga-nun-da-gwa, or in a modern transcription, tganǫdæ:gwęh, which means "the chosen spot", or "at the chosen town". The '''City of Canandaigua is located next to the Town of Canandaigua. The City of Canandaigua is located on the northern end of Canandaigua Lake, 24 miles southeast of Rochester and 58 miles west of Syracuse. Parts of six neighboring towns also share the Canandaigua mailing address and 14424 ZIP code. History Overview Built on the site of a Seneca Iroquois village, Canandaigua was an important railroad junction and home port for several steamboats by the mid-19th century. After the Civil War, local industries included two brick works, the Lisk Manufacturing Company, several mills, and the regionally prominent McKechnie Brewery. The shire town of the original county of western New York, Canandaigua was the site of the Susan B. Anthony trial in 1873. Today, the town is a center for business, government, health care, and education. Canandaigua is the home of Constellation Brands, founded as Canandaigua Wine Company; Finger Lakes Community College; Thompson Health System; the Finger Lakes Performing Arts Center; and Sonnenberg Gardens and Mansion State Historic Park. It is also home to one of the largest Wegman's food markets and the New York Wine and Culinary Center. Chronological The city was the site of the principal village of the Seneca. It was located on West Avenue where the West Avenue Cemetery is today. The city is also the home of one of three areas of Burning Springs in the United States where the water appears to support a flame caused by escaping natural gas.Burning Springs « New York Historic. Nyhistoric.com (2012-10-04). Retrieved on 2013-08-02. The city public high school, Canandaigua Academy, was founded in 1791. On November 11, 1794, the Treaty of Canandaigua was signed in the town. The treaty was constructed in hopes of establishing peace and friendship between the United States of America and the Six Nations of the Iroquois and is still recognized by the federal government today. What is now the City separated from the Town of Canandaigua to become the Village of Canandaigua in 1815 and a city in 1913. In 1807-1808, Jessie Hawley, a flour merchant from Geneva, New York, who became an early and major proponent of building of the Erie Canal, spent 20 months in the Canandaigua debtors' prison; during this time he published fourteen essays on the idea of building the canal that were to prove immensely influential. Illinois senator and 1860 Democratic Party presidential candidate Stephen A. Douglas spent three years as a student at Canandaigua AcademyCanandaigua Academy accessed October 1, 2007 In 1873, women's rights activist Susan B. Anthony was tried in the Ontario County Courthouse, located in the City of Canandaigua, for voting. She was found guilty and fined $100, which she did not pay.# ^ Linder, Douglas: "The Trial of Susan B. Anthony for Illegal Voting," University of Missouri-Kansas City School of Law, at http://jurist.law.pitt.edu/trials14.htm In 1945, Canandaigua Wine Company was founded by Marvin Sands. The company underwent rapid expansion through acquisitions in the 1980s and 1990s. The companies eventually joined together to form Constellation Brands and became the world's largest wine and spirits distributor. In 2006, Canandaigua Wine Company rebranded as Centerra Wine Co. On March 14, 2006, President George W. Bush came to Canandaigua and spoke at the Academy, the public high school, and at Ferris Hills, an assisted living community for seniors. The focus of this visit was to talk about Medicare Part D for senior citizens. The text of his speech at Ferris Hills is here http://www.gpo.gov/fdsys/pkg/PPP-2006-book1/html/PPP-2006-book1-doc-pg478.htm Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Canandaigua has a total area of 4.8 square miles (12.5 km²), of which 4.6 square miles (11.9 km²) is land and 0.2 square mile (0.6 km²) (4.75%) is water. The city is at the northern end of Canandaigua Lake, in the Finger Lakes region, the largest wine producing area in New York State. The city is located on U.S. Route 20 and NY Routes 5 and 21. Climate }} Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 10,545 people, 4,789 households, and 2,470 families residing in the city.American FactFinder. Factfinder2.census.gov. Retrieved on 2013-08-02. As of the census of 2000, there were 11,264 people, 4,762 households, and 2,666 families residing in the city in the year 2000 census. The population density was 2,447.5 people per square mile (945.4/km²). There were 5,066 housing units at an average density of 1,100.8 per square mile (425.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 96.04% White, 1.53% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.26% from other races, and 1.23% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.02% of the population. There were 4,762 households out of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.7% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 44.0% were non-families. 35.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.95. In the city the population was spread out with 23.3% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 27.7% from 25 to 44, 22.0% from 45 to 64, and 18.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 91.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $37,197, and the median income for a family was $47,388. Males had a median income of $31,950 versus $26,538 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,153. About 5.9% of families and 9.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.9% of those under age 18 and 8.9% of those age 65 or over. Culture * Sonnenberg Mansion and Gardens, a Victorian mansion and 50 acres (200,000 m²) of gardens, is now a state historic park and is open to the public after payment of an admission fee from May through mid-October. * Kershaw Beach at the north end of Canandaigua Lake (Lakeshore Drive) is open to the public for a small fee.Kershaw Swim Beach - Canandaigua, New York. Canandaigua.govoffice.com. Retrieved on 2013-08-02. * At 116 Gorham Street is located one of the relatively few remaining Octagon Houses in New York, popular for a time in the state.http://www.octagon.bobanna.com/NY.html * Every year just outside of town, in the town of Hopewell, New York a steam fair called the Pageant of Steam is held in August. * On the campus of Finger Lakes Community College (partially located in the town of Hopewell, New York) is the Constellation Brands-Marvin Sands Performing Arts Center. *Canandaigua Farmer's Market is located in the Beeman and Lafayette St. Parking Lot and runs from June–October.Canandaigua Farmers Market. Canandaigua Farmers Market. Retrieved on 2013-08-02. Notable people * Phil Bredesen, 48th Governor of Tennessee * Beriah Brown, Mayor of Seattle, Washington * Timothy Childs, former US Congressman * Myron H. Clark, Governor of New York (1855–1857) * Arthur Dove, pioneering American modernist artist * Francis Granger, United States Postmaster General under Presidents William Henry Harrison and John Tyler in 1841; son of Gideon Granger * Gideon Granger, Postmaster General under President Thomas Jefferson from 1801–14; father of Francis Granger * Scott Greene, born in Canandaigua and played at Canandaigua Academy, 2-time team MVP at Michigan State, former NFL Player * John Greig (representative), former US Congressman * Jason Hawes, founder of The Atlantic Paranormal Society (TAPS) Paranormal investigater Star of syfy series Ghost Hunters * Stanton Davis Kirkham, author and naturalist * James H. Knowlton, Wisconsin State Assembly * Elbridge G. Lapham, former US Congressman * Ryan Lochte, Olympic swimmer * Dudley Marvin, former US Congressman * Brian Meehl, puppeteer and author * Michael Park, actor, born in Canandaigua, played Jack Snyder in As The World Turns * John Raines, New York State Senate * Mark H. Sibley, former US Congressman * Philip Spencer, US Naval Officer, hanged without court-martial for planning to mutiny and become a pirate. * Troy Stark, former University of Georgia football player and NFL Player played at Canandaigua Academy * Thomas Benton Stoddard, first mayor of La Crosse, Wisconsin, Wisconsin State Assembly * Richard C. Wesley, federal judge on the United States Court of Appeals for the Second Circuit * Kristen Wiig, born in Canandaigua, comedienne and member of Saturday Night Live * Roy Wilkinson, former Major League Baseball player * Deven York, actor, educator, born in Canandaigua, played 'The Fireman' in Joshua Shenkman's Off Off Broadway Wedding Toast for Kevin Wade's Wedding - Summer 2013 Footnotes External links * City of Canandaigua * Town of Canandaigua * Canandaigua Chamber of Commerce * Downtown Canandaigua * Canandaigua City School District * Sonnenberg Gardens * Wood Library * Railroads in Canandaigua *''Tocqueville in Canandaigua'' - Segment from C-SPAN's Alexis de Tocqueville Tour Category:Established in 1815 Category:Cities in New York Category:County seats in New York Category:Rochester, New York metropolitan area Category:Cities in Ontario County, New York